degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca DeSousa
Bianca DeSousa 'is a new junior at Degrassi Community School. Bianca is very rebellious. She skips class and causes trouble. Her favorite things are hoop earrings, tight jeans, telling people off, and boys. She is also a dancer. She is fairly good friends with Fitz. She drinks and tends to get drunk. Season 10 In [[What a Girl Wants (2)|'What a Girl Wants (2)]], she is seen with Fitz at school while Dave gives his student representative speech. She calls him the "biggest loser." In 99 Problems (2), Alli is handing out fliers for he r dance squad and asks Bianca to join, saying that Bianca will get a chance to earn more friends. Bianca responds that she has all the friends that she needs and makes fun of the name, but Alli convinces her when she says that all members will be able to cut class to practice. Bianca interrupts the dance squad's practice and proves that she has skill, much to the admiration of Alli. Bianca leads the dance squad, but quickly states that none of them have the talent to perform yet. Alli later shows up with great news: they were going to perform at the football game. Bianca is amazed with Alli's selfishness and obsession with popularity and says that she won't be dancing anywhere. Alli tries to cut her from the dance squad, but the squad agrees with Bianca and they leave Alli. In Better Off Alone (1), Bianca is at the Dot when K.C. and Jenna come in. She sees the liquor bottle K.C. wanted to use to frame his mother fall out of his backpack, and asks him if he has plans for that bottle. When he says no, Bianca offers to make some, smiling at K.C. In Better Off Alone (2), K.C. wakes up in Bianca's car after a night of drinking, and Bianca and an equally hungover Fitz inform K.C. he had told Bianca about his mom and his old coach in his drunkenness. K.C. leaves to get told off by Jenna, and Bianca offers K.C. before he leaves aspirin and water for his hangover. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Bianca is in the contest to win Sav's tickets. Eli forces her off the car by getting her to smell his armpits, and Bianca lets go to cover her nose. She is upset she didn't get the backstage passes. Bianca is moping in the Dot when she overhears Chantay and Jenna discuss how to lose weight, and Bianca says she can get them weight loss pills her aunt used. Sav later gives Bianca an extra pass, and then Jenna approaches Bianca for diet pills. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), 'Both Adam and Eli admit that they'd never take a chance to steal their parents car to go to a concert. Sav checks the time on his iPhone and says they have enough time to get home if they leave now. Then Bianca, obviously drunk, comes in and falls into Sav's arms. Sav tries to calm her down when she says that he's the "guy at school who likes no fun." They were about to leave until they hear the band is going to do an encore. After the encore, he rushes to the car, bringing Bianca because she is too drunk to drive. While driving home, Adam mentions that they won't be able to make it on time. At first, Sav says he's not going to speed, but does anyway since he only has twelve minutes. When the police starts following him, Bianca yells "floor it" since she can't be caught drunk again. When Sav pulls over, the officer shines the light into his face saying, "This car has been reported stolen." In 'My Body Is A Cage (1), Adam is discussing which is worse; Ballroom dancing or ping pong with Bianca which she's not interested in. While taking attendance, the teacher calls out "Gracie" (Adam's birthname) which confuses Bianca, the teacher corrects himself by saying Adam. While choosing partners for ballroom dancing, Adam chooses Bianca and she accepts with a snarky comment. During the actual dance, the tension between Bianca and Adam grows. After class, they talk about how they did great in there and complimented each other. They start to flirt but their flirtation quickly ended when Adam started to get his period. Back at Bianca's locker, Adam and her start to flirt again. The flirtation stops yet again when Bianca touches his chest and questions, "What's going on there?" He proceeds to back-up slowly but Bianca grabs him and rips open his shirt only to find that Adam is physically a female. She is disgusted and Adam runs away, humiliated. In My Body Is A Cage (2), '''Adam arrives at remedial gym, where Bianca, the one who outed Adam, is telling about how she accidentally touched Adam's boobs to listeners. Everyone in the class looks at Adam. Adam approaches Bianca and asks her if she'll still be his dance partner. Bianca denies being a lesbian and Adam says neither is he and that they both need partners, to which Bianca says that Adam needs therapy and threatens Adam. As Gracie, Adam appears at remedial gym class and Bianca makes a snide comment. The teacher sends her to the principal's office. In '''Purple Pills Part 2, Bianca shows up in the weights room to fight whoever Fitz wanted her to fight. She doesn't know it's Adam, and when she learns it's him she pretty much rolls her eyes, and tells them that she should just get it over with. She puts on a pair of blue punching gloves, and walks up to Adam and starts to get ready to fight. When Adam doesn't know what's going on Fitz explains that if he were really a dude he wouldn't fight a girl. Bianca starts to tap and get ready to punch Adam, until Adam storms off pissed off. Bianca is upset that she's not fighting everyone. In All Falls Down Part 1, Alli is sitting on a bench with Drew in the hallways, and is helping him study for the upcoming exams. The begin to kiss, until someone interrupts them. It's is Drew's mom, she starts to be a little rude, and makes remarks on how Alli is probably why Drew is failing. Drew is embarrassed and Alli tells her that it's nice to meet her and tries to shake her hand, after she walks away, Drew tries to makeout, but Alli tells him it'd be best if they study for now. A few minutes later Drew is getting study advice from KC, but Bianca is standing in the hallway and is staring at Drew, and making him stare and smile back. While still "studying", KC realizes that Drew isn't paying attention, and decides to give up. Bianca comes over and sits next to Drew, she asks if he can zipper her sweat jacket up because it stuck, when he does she puts her hands on his chest, and they both sorta like it. After, Bianca thanks him and walks away. At lunch, Alli and Drew go and sit down, and they begin talking, Drew claims he wants to study, and they talk. Drew then gets a text from Bianca, and doesn't want Alli to see it, but after a little wrestling to get the phone Alli asks Drew why Bianca is sending her sexy photos. Drew tells her he doesn't know, Alli gets up and tells him that she's going to beat her up, but Drew tells her that he can handle it, and plus he won't do anything to do their relationship. Alli trusts him. Alli goes to class and tells Clare that she should go after Eli especially since he is kissing her, and he doesn't mind. While Alli is in class, Drew confronts Bianca in the hallway, and tells her that he likes the photos after she asks, but he tells her that her heart belongs to Alli, she tells him that she doesn't care. Bianca tells him that she doesn't care who he's going out with, and if he wants to be with her she'll be in the Boiler Room at 4:00pm. Drew is pressured. In class he tells KC what is going on, he gets another sexy photo from Bianca, and shows KC, who gasps. Before "failing" the exams Drew looks at Bianca who smiles and then looks at Alli who smiles and waves. He is pressured. After handing in his exam, Drew asks Alli if she wants to do something, after school, maybe go to the dot. Alli tells him that she has to go to Clare's to prepare for the dance but she can cancel. Drew tells her she doesn't have to while looking at Bianca, he Alli to go get all sexy looking. At Clare's house Alli gives pregnancy advice to Jenna, and dresses herself up all sexy like. Alli also learns that Clare is having a lot of drama with Eli and Fitz, and her and Jenna try to help her. While Alli was at Clare's, Drew doesn't know what to do, and goes back in the school, he starts to go to the Boiler Room where Bianca is waiting. She is there outside the door, and is waiting for him, she grabs his hand and undoes his belt, he hesitates before going in but then does. Bianca has "oral sex" with Drew, in the Boiler Room and Alli doesn't know yet. In All Falls Down Part 2, Drew is looking for Alli, and is pressured because he doesn't want her to know about him and Bianca in the boiler room. Adam suggests that he should, but Drew tells him he's crazy. Drew walks up and sits down next to a stunningly dressed Alli who is playing to win chips. Drew and Alli talk until, Bianca walks up to him and talks a bit about the boiler room. Drew explains how after school, Bianca persuaded him to the boiler room, but the only thing they did was kiss. He said reluctantly. Alli asked if that was the only thing, and Drew reluctantly said yes lying to her. Alli becomes pissed and leaves Drew, and sits in the hallway crying. They don't know that Owen noticed all of this. Drew confronts Alli in the hallway and tells her that it wont happen ever again, and that it was just a stupid kiss. Alli falls for him again, and wipes up her tears and they go back to the dance. But, she makes him promise to never talk to Bianca again, he promises. While discussing it and overhearing Alli and Drew talking while playing for chips at the dance, Bianca walks up to Alli and tells her that she's crazy to think that kissing was all they did. Alli is stunned, Bianca tells her that she was the only one to keep her clothes on, and that her boyfriend Drew didn't; implying that she gave him a blow job. Alli is pissed and breaks up with Drew, who tries to explain what happened. Alli goes into the hallway where Owen confronts her. Alli sort of tells Owen what happened, and he tells her that any guy is stupid to cheat on her and that guys would pay big bucks to hookup with her. Alli asks how much, and Owen tells her millions but he only has 50. Meanwhile, Drew is playing for chips with Adam, and sees Bianca sit down across from him. He starts talking really loudly about her, and calls her a slut. She says she's not a slut because he's the one who came to her in the first place. Back to Alli and Owen, Owen persuades Alli into going to the boiler room with him, and she does. While, there, he tries to fight her to make out with him, and she fights away, he tells her that that's what they do in the boiler room. At the dance, Drew learns that him and Alli are crowned King and Queen, but he doesn't know where she is. He learns from someone that she is in the boiler room with Owen, and he goes there just in time to make Owen back off of Alli, and asks if she's okay. She is okay but was scared by Owen and they continue to talk. Not knowing that the lockdown is going on, Drew and Adam's mom doesn't know where Drew is and asks Adam, Adam says he doesn't know but Owen passes by and tells her the boiler room with Alli. She goes down thinking Alli is the girl that gave her son a blowjob. She makes them come upstairs and calls Alli a "common whore", and feels sorry for her son. The whole time, Alli and Drew try to explain to her that nothing was actually happening, but she tells Drew not to defend Alli. Trivia *Bianca is a talented dancer. *Bianca's original last name was supposed to be Reynolds until being changed to DeSousa. *Bianca is transphobic. *She and Drew had oral sex. (she gave him a bj) Quotes *(To Adam) "You're too skinny to have Man-Boobs..." *"I've seen you freaks on Oprah!" - to Adam after she discovers his secret. *"Touch me again, I'll kill you" - to Adam when he asks to remain her dance partner. *"You make one ugly girl." - To Adam when he changes to Gracie *"Tranny?" *(Drew)- "I like Alli" (Bianca) "I don't care" *"What girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her." *(To Alli) Me and your boyfriend got very intaminte in the boiler room, but all my clothes stayed on Category:Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Drinking Category:Juniors Category:Female Characters Category:Bullying Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Homophobia Category:Homophobic Category:Sexting Category:Cheating Category:Drugs Category:dick sucker Category:Dancer Category:bully Category:whore Category:slut Category:more likely to end up pregant Category:hot Category:latina Category:Females Category:ghetto Category:Class Pet Category:cute Category:hot Category:skinny Category:Love Triangles Category:The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi The Boiling Point Category:deep throiat Category:. Category:sweet Category:tan Category:curly hair Category:eye liner Category:lip gloss Category:Skankzilla Category:Salsa Breath Category:Chicken Fajita Breath Category:Spaghetto Category:Cunt Category:Jersey Whore Category:Slut Bucket Category:Abortion Category:Prego Slut Face Category:Dick Licker Category:Snooki Category:Cow Category:Skunk Breath Category:BITCH Category:Teen Mom Category:Bitchiest Bitch Who Ever Bitched At A Bitch Category:Whore Faced Slut Bag